Trick or Treat
by JumbledOranges
Summary: I don't want to die, but I did, and it hurt. Then suddenly I'm in a six year old boy's body with all of its memories intact for me to take over... What in the world was this? Reincarnation? Self-Insert, OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This can't be happening, this literally can't be happening._

_I'm dying, I can feel the pain oozing, and it hurts, it hurts, it _hurts_._

_I can smell the metallic scent of blood, and the burning smell of flesh as the people around me who still had the energy and ability to do so, scream. Screaming in pain as they all died from being burned to death. Screaming in pain as they bleed to death from the parts of the airplane that had managed to slice them, impale them, and _kill_ them. _

_It was horrific, it was maddening, but yet, somehow it was somewhat relieving to me. My feelings mixed with conflicting disdain and disappointment. _

_I still wasn't able to do what I wanted, I haven't mastered any of the things I wanted, I still haven't created what I want to live for… I still haven't even discovered my passion… Why would death come for me so soon? _

_It was always a theory for me. Death is not the end to life; it is the goal of life. However, life itself has made some rather intricate tricks into it before one can truly achieve death. Before one can achieve death and leave peacefully, one must first, figure out what the rules to life and death are first. Even then, that itself is a bet one must take a risk in. For there is no way of knowing whether or not the rules you have deduced from the hints life had given is either wrong or correct. Overall, life is tricky and complex in this way. _

_So, the fact that I had died in such a manner before even managing to uncover more rules life had stuck in place to us for us to abide and adhere to until the end, it seems like I won't be able to pass. After all, I have not even managed to fulfill any one of the rules' requirements to achieve death and leave life towards the next realm, or whatever awaits me after life and death, peacefully. _

_However, in the end, as I felt the pain slowly go away, the screams quiet down, and the sky, the ever blue sky be covered up. The smell of burning, bleeding, and rotting flesh dissipate, I smiled. The merry thoughts and mere knowledge of finally being able to satiate the burning curiousity of what awaits oneself after life would be soon diminished._

_Even though it was not the death I had yearned to achieve, it is still death itself, and as it seems I would no longer be able to choose the death I wanted, I have no other option but to take it as it is. _

_I smiled as I breathed in the last breath I'll ever take in my lifetime and took one last look of the bright blue sky covered in clouds, smokes, and flames as my life ended. _

* * *

><p>I blinked, and snapped my head up cautiously. The first thought that came to mind was: Did I survive?<p>

The next was: Where am I?

The last question was: What happened?

And for some impenetrable, inexplicable, and incomprehensible reason, everything rushed back to me without warning to answer my thoughts' questions. The information dump I received literally felt like it was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

My name is Uzumaki Kaoru, child of Uzumaki Haruhi and Uchiha Hikaru. I am six years old. Born in November 27, year unknown. We are currently in the Third Shinobi War, and for some unknown reason, my parents had named me 芳, meaning fragrance, because apparently when I was born, I had a sweet smell.

Why did I have a sweet smell when I was born? I have no idea.

How do I know why I was named Kaoru? Because it was the first thing I was taught to know – my name.

…How do I know the reason I was named? Because I had asked my parents, and they had sheepishly told me that it was because I smelled sweet.

My mother, Haruhi, is a nice, charming, and kind woman. She would often softly reprimand my father, Hikaru, whenever he would teach me some ninja techniques so I could defend myself should I ever find myself away from their protection. Apparently, he was paranoid, but for good reason, I suppose. We are in a war after all. However, my mother, Haruhi, who I call kaa-san, because that is what mother means in Japanese, would instead teach me calligraphy and the history of the world and how it came to be.

I would always be entranced by her stories of the past and the present, her calligraphy lessons were fun and most of all, _beautiful_. Every stroke I create with a brush in my hand would result in beautiful, well crafted, and enticing results. I practiced as often as I could during my spare time, and whenever my mother taught me newer words, how to write them, and the like I would often find myself recreating the stories she tells using the newer vocabulary in my mind and I try to write them as beautifully intricate as possible.

She of course, took notice of my interest in the stories she tells me of the past and the present and one day took me out to the library.

I had a field day; I took literally almost the same amount of kilograms I weighed with me back home. Unfortunately, I had to leave most of the books and scrolls I had also wanted to take home. It had been deemed too much, but fortunately, the nice librarian had said that she would mark and save them for me later; Once I've finished with the ones I've brought home.

Mother would often joke with father that I was a historian more so than I am a ninja.

My father's woes were diminished once I happily stated that I had also chosen some scrolls on the ninja arts with my historical ones.

I found that history here was fascinating, intriguing, and most of all, useful and relevant! Without knowing the history, I would have never managed to understand why the way things are now, why we are even here, and what the people of the past had discovered, done, and created just for the future generations of the people they care for. It was enlightening, intoxicating, and most of all, intriguing.

Whereas, I found that the ninja arts are quite an important factor in surviving and living in this era and age of constant war and danger. I find it essential, not only because it was intriguing, but also because the history I read and learn are carved out mostly by the users of the ninja arts and their way of applying it. So I learned the theories, the histories, and the queries that it had to offer.

My father found my way of thinking quite wasteful because one usually learns to do it even without knowing the theory of it. For to perform something was as simple as breathing was to him – it just works that way.

The scrolls I read on the ninja art says otherwise. The most commonly encountered word I have so far encountered is chakra. Chakra is in all living things, and without it we would die, similar to the purpose of oxygen really, but much more important and it can be converted and manipulated into other things than simply carbon dioxide and hydrogen. We can manipulate chakra to do things of epic proportions and magnitude! Such examples are that we are able to use chakra as a means to cast illusions onto living things! How? Simple! Through simply manipulating the chakra you were born with, stealthily make it slither into your target's chakra unnoticed by them and from there you can easily alter and disrupt the target's chakra to be encased in your illusion. Some other examples are that we are also able to use chakra to transform its very energy into fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, wood, stone, dust, sand, gold, sound and so many other things! Chakra is indeed a magnificent and convenient thing! Incredibly useful to the point that one would of course think to use it as a weapon more often than not. Other ways to use chakra are to mold, form, and even _heal_ wounds, diseases, injuries, and the like simply using only chakra because every living thing has it! The possibilities and usefulness of chakra are seamlessly _endless!_

My mother finds my infatuation with it adorable. I have no idea why; she just finds it to be so. Then, as if she wants to turn my infatuation into more of an _obsession_ than it already was, she introduced me into sealing! I was giddy by the moment she explained what sealing entails to me. Calligraphy _and _Chakra? I felt like it was a match made in heaven for me!

I was also fascinated with the history of sealing, or as they call it: Fūinjutsu, which was what my mother told me. The history of sealing was…to say the least, _fascinating_. The stories she tells me of their origins saddens me, but to find that _I_ was a part of such a fantastic group and clan of people…I felt my chest swell in pride, and my enthusiasm for sealing increase.

This was where I should be, in the time where knowledge makes the difference between life and death, where everything connects, and where everything is _essential, normal, and expected_. It was like I was a fish in water.

The moment my mother and I started on our lessons on sealing, it flew by me like a breeze. We kept on going, from the simplest to the most complex of sealing techniques. Mom teaches me the reasons, the theories, the methods, and the history of how they made sealing the way it is, and I find myself connecting all of my other learnt information in history click together with sealing and its involute ways.

My father teaches me jutsus and techniques from his clan's side, most of them fire-based and includes wire. He also teaches me that if I were to ever awaken his clan's bloodline, it would be best to not depend on it or else lose myself into overconfidence, conceit, and most of all, _blind _prejudice of being absolutely better than everyone else without his clan's bloodline. I was terrified at this and I knew for sure that the blood on my face has rushed elsewhere in my body. I had gulped and vowed to never use it unless I was in a dire situation where it would be needed, or my hand was forced to do so. Father laughs at my ambiguous vow and jokes how I would barely use the bloodline to the point not even allies would have even realized that I have actually awakened it when I do. I took that joke to heart seriously.

Now, I am six years old, amidst a war. My parents are servicing in it, and I would too after I graduate from the academy. I have my scrolls and books littering on a wide desk with a plethora of sealing papers and ink. A brush lying besides the inkbottle, several open books and half-closed scrolls littered around it, and three pictures framed above the desk on the wall. The first picture entails of two people standing in the park, a woman with a pregnant figure with vermillion hair tied into a loose bun and soothing dark brown eyes smiling shyly. Her hand on her stomach, arms linked with another's. The other arm belonging to a man with ebony hair tied back into a ponytail and onyx eyes grinning happily with his hand held up in a peace sign. The second picture entails the same woman and man in a hospital room, the woman in an upright sitting position on the hospital bed. Her arms wrapped in a baby with a darker shade of red than the woman's and her eyes were closed in a calm and peaceful sleeping expression. The man sitting on a chair besides the bed holds them close in his embrace, a tear leaking from his closed eyes, and mouth open, happily laughing. The third and last picture consists of the same man and woman, and a child, me, although much more taller now, holding each hands of my parents' hands. Dark brown eyes happily staring up at the sky with a smile and my mother looking down at me intrigued, and my father looking at both my mother and I in amusement.

It was…breathtaking to say the least, to have all these memories of the present and past suddenly rush back to me that I start to doubt whether or not I had truly experienced my previous life and "death" or if it all had been a dream, a very convincing one indeed.

Real or not, I reasoned, the knowledge of what was to come next was useful to say the least, especially what with being able to change the factor of the world.

First of all, I had to well, find Obito and basically teach him how to save people from being hit by a boulder. The way to do so isn't to take their position, but instead use the shunshin really fast and get them both away from harm… or use the kawimiri jutsu in reverse with an intangible object or tell him to learn the Hiraishin from his sensei or…_something _at least! Oh, or I could try to tell him to never get near a cave or be inside one, or tell him to be extremely vigilant with his teammates so they would not get kidnapped… Or _something_. I don't know.

I sighed, frustrated at myself. I would need much more time to think about this. …But more importantly, where are my parents? I can't hear their lively antics in the morning at all. Standing up from the upright position I was in on my bed, I slid off it and slid into my slippers. Walking to the bathroom, I yawned. Time to do my daily hygienic stuff…. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Afterwards changing into my ninja outfit which consists of a full-length dark trouser, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over the left shoulder and by two buckled belts used to strap my blade, and another pair of casually worn belts around my waist.

After changing into them, I grimaced. Too flashy! Also…Why am I even bringing a blade to the academy anyways?

Realization struck me suddenly. Ah, right, this is a time of war. All ninja, even academy students, have to always be on guard it seems. I smiled, in grim realization of how mind altering different this life is compared to my…previous one. It was such a striking contrast between my peaceful life in the past and this…very war ridden life.

I bit my tongue and grimaced. No time to worry, I need to go soon or else be late to the academy. I can't have that on my account to be late, ever. So, I went past my room and headed to the dining room. Sniffing the air, I smiled pleasant with it; the breakfast for today smells delicious!

"Good morning, Mom! Dad!" I yelled happily as I opened the door.

To my dismay no one was there to hear it and I frowned, feeling a bit hurt at the empty presence of my parents.

Where did they go? I wondered.

Shrugging it off, I sat myself on the table and ate the, for some reason, still warm tamago gohan and curry. I dug in and squealed in delight that I could, almost, see stars, it's _so_ delicious! I cleaned my plate in an instant, my stomach growling for more and I winced. I shouldn't have gobbled it all down, but should've instead eaten it more slowly to savor the taste…and fulfill my stomach's hunger. Oh well, too late. Should've, could've, would've!

Washing the plates in the sink, my mind started to wander. Where did my parents go? They would usually leave a note if they were on an abrupt mission, which they weren't notified of previously or would have told me if they had been notified previously…

I sighed. No time to lament on it too much, or else I would be late to the academy…

Neatly placing my dishes on the rack for it to dry, I grabbed the backpack I had already prepared the night before. It was a pretty plain backpack, probably handmade from how it was woven so nicely. The color of the backpack was the main and usual color of shinobi, navy blue to the point it almost seems pitch black. It was filled with all of my supplies. Walking by the counter, I took notice of the bento my mom had packed and left for me on the counter. Putting it inside my backpack neatly so it wouldn't spill when I took off to school, I had to reorganize the contents of my backpack, taking over a good solid five minutes of my time.

Sprinting off from my house after locking it and turning on the sealing security system, I took off and ran straight to the academy as to not be late and thus be early.

Dashing past several people and almost tripping on a banana peel, (as if I would let myself be comically shamed that way!) I arrived in front of the academy gates and I entered it anxiously.

What if someone noticed an odd change in me? I hope not, because I don't think a simple it's-because-I'm-sick excuse, would explain it.

Trying to push down the anxiety deep inside of me, I entered the academy's gates, passing by several classmates of mine from different periods, they nodded at me with a smile and I nodded back with a smile plastered on my face as well.

Walking into my classroom, I whistled. It seems like I was the only one here! Not even the teacher was here yet!

Idly waiting for class to start or for someone to enter into the room so I could pass the time by observing them, I looked into the future and past, singing songs of retaliation. …Don't ask, at least I sang it in English, and talking about English… I can barely speak it, whaaaa-? Stupid lack of muscle memory! …Does tongues even have muscle memory? Oh wait the tongue _is_ one giant mass of muscle…dang.

Then, while I was in the middle of singing shrilly, a person entered and to my utter demise it was the teacher.

"Kaoru…That's adorable." Yuu-sensei commented and smiled at my burning humiliated face.

"…Thank you." I squeaked. Damn you Yuu-sensei! You totally have bad timing! And it most definitely is not my fault that I was singing openly in class clearly knowing someone would sooner or later come in! Nope! Not my fault at all!

…

Okay, so perhaps I might be at fault…Dammit!

She chuckled. "You're welcome."

Soon afterwards, a wave of children arrived and had started chattering loudly amongst themselves, and I suddenly remembered how I was not exactly able to mingle well with the other children here except for a few, like-

"Kaoru-kun!" A child with brown haired and brown eyes with rectangular purple markings on both sides of her cheeks called me out.

I beamed at her. "Rin-chan!" Out of all the other students, I had, for some reason, formed a close bond with Nohara Rin. I disregarded the dread in my gut as I was reminded of how her demise had played out in the end. I cursed at myself and vowed to not have her be used as a way to bring Obito to Madara's side ever again! …And I'll fix it by not letting Obito be stuck underneath that boulder at all.

Scooting to make space for her between myself, and an unnamed person (he looks like a Yamanaka though, I'm not sure, because then again, I seem to match a person to be a person from the Yamanaka clan based off their hair colour being that of a pale blond and eyes of a pale blue) class started.

I yawned, muffling it with my hand. "I already know all of this stuff…" I grumbled. "…I really should bring my own book or paper to write seals down next time."

As the bell for the next class rang, I stood up, ecstatic for it.

"Kaoru-kun, you look really happy! What happened?" Rin asked me, a smile on her face.

I returned it with my wide grin. "I like Taijutsu class." It's true, I've always loved physical education classes, and they were so _incredibly_ fun, although I might've occasionally played too rough and had to face the student's parents whenever their child got hurt accidentally by me from playing too rough.

She giggled at that and I laughed.

Yuu-sensei coughed, gaining the attention of all the students. "Alright everyone! Today you get to run five laps around the academy! Ready, set, GO!"

I sped off alongside everyone and grinned, feeling giddy at the adrenaline rush I had. It feels so refreshing to just let loose and run; Feeling the wind's breeze against me as I ran around the academy, I noticed something. One, How am I not tired yet after running one and a half lap? Two, I'm not even panting, like seriously, what? Is this because I'm a kid? I have the hyperactive energy? …Or is it because I'm a ninja in training? Three, …I'm not the fastest one. Holy crap, these kids are amazing!

Taking note of who was in front of me, I saw an Uchiha crest carved behind the person's shirt. I grinned, seeing the noticeable orange goggles on top of jet-black spiky hair.

Increasing my speed to catch up to the kid, I poked him, and yelled. "Tag! You're it!"

Dashing off immediately, I could hear the kid who I'm pretty sure is Obito from the orange goggles howl and chased after me, screaming my name. "KAOORRUUUUU!"

I remember that in my current life, I would constantly annoy people who are ahead of me in racing by poking them and saying "Tag! You're it!" before dashing further ahead of them. So, I reasoned, this would be a reasonable way to meet Obito. The somewhat-innocent and childish way! Through playing tag in the playground…! The only difference is that we're not actually in a playground, and that we're in the academy, and it's more of a race than a tag, I only call it tag if not to spite the kid in front of me and goad him or her to chase after me.

In the end, I outran him and several more people I had poked and yelled: "Tag! You're it!" I guess, by the time I had poked the people ahead of me, the people behind had started to lose interest in trying to poke me back to get revenge. Which apparently includes Obito I guess.

The moment my train of thought ended there, as did my running. I wiped off the sweat that was on my brow and took a swing out of my bottle of water and gulped it down. Letting out a relieved and satisfied noise from hydrating myself, I let my guard down.

It was then, did I feel myself get tackled by a certain goggle wearing Uchiha. "You're it!" He shrilly yelled, gasping in between breath.

I almost gagged at the feeling of damp sweat sticking onto my back and immediately tried to pry Obito off of me. "Get off of me! You win, you win!" I yelled, and hit the ground with my palm continuously, similar to the fashion of the loser from a wrestling match who calls for uncle as a way to surrender or admit defeat.

Hearing a satisfied whoop of joy, the weight on top of me left, as did the feeling of sweat. I immediately stood up and dusted myself off. Standing up, I met eye to eye with the optimistic Uchiha.

"Hehehe, I won!" He gloated, and I shot him an amused look.

"Indeed, you did." I agreed with him, I smiled, still amused with him. "I'm Kaoru by the way, which you seem to have already know from the way you were screaming my name… Uzumaki Kaoru! You?"

"…yeah, well, you're pretty well known in school, Kaoru!" He shrugged at me. I blinked. I was?

"I'm Obito! Uchiha Obito!" He introduced himself, pointing his thumb at his chest. "And I'm going to be the Hokage!"

I laughed, filing away the information about myself being well known in the academy in the back of my mind for later research. "I bet you'll be one enthusiastic cheerful Hokage for sure! It would be a pleasure to serve under a Hokage like that."

He gaped at me, most probably shocked. "Y-You, You believe me?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Well, yeah, sure. Under good caring teachers and through efficient hard work, anyone can be possible to become anything!"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "T-Thanks! Th-This is the first time someone actually believed in me…" and I could almost hear the world acknowledge in there too, but I didn't mention it.

What I did mention was that it was surprising to me that I would be the first one to do so. Obito just ducked his head down in a sign of not wanting to talk about it, so I relented. That is, unless he spoke about it himself.

I paused. Wait, actually, I thought Rin and Minato were one of the first ones to… Oh. _Oh. _Oh no. I think I changed something, shit. I wasn't supposed to be the first one to tell that to him, Minato and Rin should feel that special experience! Not me!

But then when I looked at his puppy-like actions, I swooned and relented. Awh well, shucks. But, hey! What's wrong with giving him some approval earlier on in time, eh?

…I really need to stop trying to invoke Murphy's Law, like seriously.

"Lunch break!" Yuu-sensei yelled out and everyone immediately ran to their own places and I looked at Obito as he simultaneously looked at me.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" I offered.

Obito beamed. "Sure!"

We both walked to the shaded and more secluded part of the academy, and sat there. I pulled out my bento out of my bag and opened it. It contained six slices of tamago, six slices of salmon sashimi, and two panda shaped onigiri. I smiled at that, taking my chopsticks out and happily nibbling on my tamago.

Remembering that I was in the company of another person, I saw that Obito didn't bring his lunch box. So I offered him mine.

He looks surprised, before immediately covering it and changing it into one that consists of a look of gratitude. "Okay! Thank you Kaoru!"

I grinned at him. "You're welcome!"

In the end, I gave him three slices of both my salmon sashimi and tamago and one panda onigiri, the filling apparently salmon.

"Mmm! This is delicious! Did you make this, Kaoru?" Obito asked me, as he nibbled on the tamago.

I shook my head, "My parents did, but hey! Thanks for the compliment, I'll be sure to tell them that the next time they make one!"

He froze, and I think I may or may not have forgotten that he didn't have any parents. I frowned, well, that was pretty insensitive of me. "Hey…What's wrong? …Did your parents die before you could meet them?" I asked him. Man, I felt like a jerk.

"Mhm." He bobbed his head and gave me a smile, but it didn't seem or feel quite real. "But it's alright! I'm used to it!"

Liar, I almost wanted to say, but held my mouth shut.

Instead, I did something unbelievably silly again. "Do you want to come to my house and play?" I asked him.

Surprise imminent to be on his face again, he beamed at me, and I took it in stride this time. "Sure! When?"

I grinned at him. "After school, today?"

He paused and furrowed his brows in concentration. "Oh, sorry, I can't, I have to meet with a family member later today in the evening for dinner afterschool."

I blinked; I totally did not expect that. "What about tomorrow after school then?"

He grinned back at me. "Alright!"

The bell rang, and we looked at each other with profound comfortableness with one other. "Last one to arrive at the door has to piggyback the first one to arrive for the rest of the day!" He challenged in a singsong voice.

I nodded, smirking at him, accepting the challenge. Baring my teeth at him, I winked. "Three, two, one– go!" I shouted, and we both sprinted off.

To my absolute horror, Obito seems to be faster than me when there's a challenge and he won. I carried him on my back, grunting as I did so.

"I can't believe you outran me." I whined. "You couldn't outrun me before, how come you can outrun me now?"

He winked at me. "Because when I ask for piggy backs, I get them."

I groaned at that, but shook myself out of it. "Well then," I tightened my hold on Obito. He squeaked. "Be prepared for the time of your lifeeeeee!" I yelled as I ran as fast I could while carrying him on my back to the classroom.

Dashing pass by several shocked students and knocking several people over, our names being cursed to hell and back, Obito and I arrived, a few seconds sparse right before the bell rang. I took my seat next to Rin and motioned him to sit with us. He grinned at me and joined sitting on the empty seat on my left.

Rin blinked at me and motioned her head towards Obito. I nodded at her and sent her a grin. She smiled before turning her head to face the teacher and listened to the lecture.

The class this time was Ninjutsu and we were talking more on theory, how they work and several chakra control exercises I've already learned, read, and studied about in the past.

I yawned again and wrote a To-Do-List of what I had to bring for tomorrow.

- Sealing scrolls

- Technique scrolls

- History books

- Empty blank sheets of sealing paper

- Ink and brush

A bunch of sealing, technique, and history books and scrolls to bring to the academy next time. Several empty blank sheets of sealing paper and ink and brush.

I nodded at myself; satisfied at the list I've made and tucked it into my notebook. The teacher seems to have finally noticed I hadn't been paying attention from the start of time he had been teaching and glowers at me.

"Uzumaki-san, would you answer the question please?" I heard Kai-sensei ask me. I blinked, well shit; I did not pay attention to what his question was. Before I could ask him to repeat what he said, a piece of paper appeared in front of me and I read it. _List three types of chakra control exercises._

Well, that was easy. "Leaf control exercises, tree climbing control exercises, and water walking control exercises." I answered airily.

Kai-sensei eyed me suspiciously before reprimanding me to pay more attention to class. I nodded.

Looking at Obito, I saw him gave me a thumbs-up on the desk and I sent him a grin in gratitude.

The bell rang again, and this time school was finished and everyone leisurely chatted with their friends and walked back home.

"So…Obito-kun right?" I heard Rin strike up a conversation with Obito as we both walked out of the classroom.

"Do you mind asking me why Kaoru-kun is piggy-back carrying you?" She asked him.

"Why, because we made a bet! First one to arrive gets to be piggy backed for the rest of the day by the last one!" He frivolously gloated and ruffled my hair. I groaned. "Isn't that right, Kaoru?"

I grunted. "Yeah, you're right, tell me the direction of where your home is and I'll send you there."

I could feel him shake his head. "Nah, just take me to my family member's house, 'cause I need to meet him anyways."

I nodded. "Okay." I then turned to Rin apologetically. "Sorry Rin-chan, I would usually accompany you home, but Obito-kun here made me have to piggyback him for the rest of the day."

She chuckled at that and waved a hand dismissively at me. "Don't worry about it, Kaoru-kun! Just have fun!"

I sighed and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll try, bye Rin-chan!" I bid farewell to her. Walking our separate paths, I then asked Obito for directions. "Point the way, captain!"

He giggled. "Straight!"

Walking straight, I went past the hot springs, and I mentally noted the place to go check out one day, and also went past several more places, like the BBQ place, and other restaurants. Man, I was going to have a field day exploring them, my parents usually would make me eat at home and rarely outside.

"Turn right!" Turning right, I kept on walking and saw Ichiraku Ramen and noted the place as well. I wanted to see what was so _special_ about it that made Naruto love it so much!

"Turn left!" Following Obito's directions I turned left and kept on walking past by people. Shifting my hold on Obito's back, I continued walking. From this point on, it was just a street full of vendors and merchants selling goods and the like to the citizens.

"Now, turn right!" He exclaimed. I rotated myself 90 degrees and walked straight for a really long time.

"So, Obito." I started, almost bumping to a child who recklessly ran by me with his three friends tailing him.

"Yeah?" He asked, stifling his giggles at me. I tickled him on his sides with my fingers. He let out a stream of unrestrained giggles that immediately had others' attention on us. I stopped, and sent those who I made eye contact with sheepish grins.

"…If you ever need to save someone from having a boulder about to fall on them, use the substitution or body flicker jutsu to save them and not sacrifice yourself alright?" I tried to sneakily tell him.

"? Eh? Okay? Sure." He said confused. I grinned, trying to look up to him, only to have my forehead hit his forehead and I groaned.

"Ahhh, why did you have to look down for? I was trying to look up." I grumbled, unable to softly pat my forehead or else Obito would fall.

"Why did you have to look up? I was looking down so I could see your expression when you were talking…" He retorted, grumbling as well.

I laughed at that. He sounded _adorable_! …Anyways, noticing the amount of Uchihas on the streets, I noticed that this was most probably their market district or shops, as I saw their Uchiha clan symbols strapped on their back. Just a couple meters away was the gate to Obito's clan residential area.

I stopped. "Is this the place?" By is-this-the-place, I meant the huge clan gate with two guards standing on each side of the gate.

He nodded. "Yeah, I changed my mind. I need to go to my place first before I go to my family member's house though, so do you mind continuing piggyback riding me all the way?"

I held in my groan, and instead gave him a smile. "Sure, I don't have much to do anyways today." By that, I meant: Since this rarely happens, I won't miss a chance in the world for it, and therefore I shall sacrifice my study hours for you.

He laughs and then I could feel him waving to the guards, who in return waved back and had an amused glint in their eyes. Somewhat.

They opened the gates and we both went in, I widened my eyes. This is the first time I've ever been into a clan residence. The streets are bustling with people who are minding their own business, occasionally straying their eyes to both Obito and I.

I grimaced when I saw a few of them give me the stink eye. It seems like outsiders are not that welcomed into the Uchiha clan's residential area.

Walking past several houses, I asked Obito. "Where's your place?"

"Ah, just keep on going straight and then turn left. I'll tell you when to turn." He replied. I nodded.

"…Do you want me to body flicker all the way?" I offered him, lightheartedly.

I could feel him grin. "Heck yes!"

I indulged him and he giggles as we body flickered past several houses in the span of a few seconds. "Wait!" I heard Obito shout.

I stopped mid-body flickering and landed on the ground. "Turn left, now." He directed.

I followed and turned left, here I found him live in an apartment. A bit small and run down, but an apartment nonetheless.

I didn't remark on this and instead walked up the stairs with Obito still in my hold. "What floor is your place in?"

"Third floor." He answered. "305."

Walking up the stairs until I've reached the third floor, I listened to the annoying little squeaking sound the stairs would emit and I find my eye twitching at the sound.

"Key?" I asked him once I saw a keyhole there. He handed me his key, and holding him up with one arm, I used my other hand to unlock the door and handed it back to him.

He flipped on the lights and hopped off my hold. "Okay! Just wait right here Kaoru! My place is a mess right now, sorry about that, hehehehe."

I blinked. It was indeed a mess, the paint of the walls clipping, the floor dirty, and the door's hinges rusty. I could see the kitchen from here and how there were several dishes piled up there and instant food loitering the place. Some already emptied, some brand new.

Deciding to try and help Obito by cleaning his place up a bit, I brought my hand up and made several hand signs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." I muttered, I immediately felt my chakra halve itself multiple times and it seemed I've only been able to summon three kage bunshin.

"Alright," I told my clones. "We're going to clean up this place quickly, efficiently, and cleanly, like a boss! Agreed?"

"You don't even have to ask me, Kaoru. After all, I'm your clone, silly!" My clones giggled at me, and I find it a bit annoying before remembering that once the clones dispels I would have its memories and understand its reasoning on acting in such an annoying way. So I nodded at them before counting down.

"Three, two, one!" Immediately, we went to work.

Under five minutes, my clones and I had managed to clean the floor until it was sparkling, the dishes neatly organized on the previously unused rack, and instant food containers that were empty thrown out into a garbage bag and the ones that were still new and wrapped were organized orderly on his dining table in a pyramid shape.

By the time Obito came out of his room, my clones were already dispelled and he had a surprise coming at him. "W-Wow!" He exclaimed, gaping at the scene before him. "You really shouldn't have cleaned them! I could have done them by myself!"

I shook my head and smiled. "No worries, plus I _insist_, the place was a mess and all it takes is five minutes. So, don't worry about it." And several clones.

He nodded. "Yeah." Looking at what he was holding I see that it was a small box wrapped in present wrappings and ribbons. I smiled at him.

"I bet you that they'll be real happy that you brought them a present!" I complimented him.

He blushed. "Thanks Kaoru…. You're really great you know? Just in a day of just knowing me and you're doing this all for me…"

I blinked at his sincere honesty of being thankful of me and grinned. "You're welcome, and the fact that you thanked me makes it all sweeter than it already is. Come on, let's piggy back you to your family member's house, yeah?"

Him climbing onto my back tells me that why yes, he agrees with me, and I ask him for directions again.

"Where to go, this time?" I asked him.

"Just outside of the Uchiha clan, to your right, keep on going straight and then turn left. When you see the hospital turn right and keep on going and I'll tell you where to stop." I blinked at his instructions.

"…That's close to where I live in." I commented. I could feel him blink at that.

"Oh, really? Well the next time I go there I'll be sure to visit you too!" He declared.

I smiled. "That would be nice." And I might as well just power you up so you won't have to get yourself be stuck under a boulder.

"Do you want to speed this up? It's almost evening already." I pointed out to the setting sun, and he yelped.

"Body flicker?" He asked me.

I grinned, nodding. "Body flicker."

Body flickering all over the place, I stopped by in front of my house. "So, where is your family member's place?"

"Here!" He chirps and I stilled.

"…Are you sure?" I asked him doubtfully.

He hops off me and grins at me. "I am sure! This is the place! See? IA-354."

I looked and indeed, it matched with my house number. I groaned and then asked him, "Are you meeting Uchiha Hikaru?"

He looks at me surprised and nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know that? Are you guys neighbours?" At the last word, he looks around for other houses and sees none before eyeing me.

"…He's my dad." I let out, and Obito gapes at me before pointing a finger at me.

"EHHHH? So you're my cousin?!" He yelled, surprise, shock, and I guess giddiness flashes across his eyes. Then, he paused. "Wait, why is your family name Uzumaki then?"

"Because my dad and mom decided to have a matrilineal marriage instead of the common patrilineal one." I answered. "So, I guess we are going to play today instead of tomorrow, eh?"

He shook his head. "Nah, we can play at your home again tomorrow!"

I laughed. "Alright then! Let's go in!"

I walked up to the door and checked for my sealing security system before finding it undisturbed and already turned off, I could only assume that my parents were there. Sensing them, I found that there were more than them only at my house.

Was this a family reunion of some sorts? I have no idea. I shrugged, oh well, it's pointless to speculate now, better to just barge in and see what the big deal is.

Turning the doorknob, I entered the house, seeing the lights turned off; I furrowed my eyebrows, why would they turn the lights off? Turning them on, I saw immediately what the big deal was.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI KAORU!" They all shouted and I blinked in surprise.

I looked back at Obito. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

He shrugged, looking unsure of himself. "Well, I knew it was a surprise birthday party for a cousin and I got invited to also throw the surprise party, although I had no idea that it was you, Kaoru."

"D'aaw! My little munchkin is already seven years old! Who's a good little munchkin? You are!" My father, Hikaru, cooed and tried treating me like a puppy. I swatted his hands away from ruffling my hair. Huffing, I had a huge grin on my face and I hugged my mother, Haruhi.

"Thanks Kaa-chan!" I thanked her, the wail of my father's displeasure heard but ignored, and then I turned around and bowed down to thank the rest. "And you too everyone! Thank you very much for the surprise birthday party!"

"You're welcome kid!" I had my hair ruffled by my elder cousin, Uzumaki Rei, 14 years old. "You better make your mom and dad proud by graduating early!"

I looked aghast at him. "…Rei, are you alright? You're suddenly so nice. Are you drunk?"

Rei blinked at me and then howled in laughter. "Hahahaha! Serves me right scaring you a bunch when you were like, what, four? Hahaha! I've changed, I've changed."

I stared at him warily before letting a smile on my face. "Alright, that's nice to know."

"Now!" My mom pulled me towards the cake with lit up candles.

"Blow them!" She ordered me. I grinned at her order and blew them, making a wish as I did so. I wish to change this world to lead to a better path than it had been without my existence.

Smiling at the camera once it flashed, everyone started chatting noisily amongst themselves as they ate their slice of cake and dinner.

"Hi Kaoru-kun!" I see a blob of brown hair come to me. "Happy birthday! I bet you forgot the date again, huh?"

"Rin-chan!" I happily yelled out. "You came! Thank you! …And I did, I totally did."

"You're welcome! Hahaha, I figured so. Come on, let's eat on the table, Obito-kun already started eating." Rin told me. I grinned.

"Kaoru's okaa-san! Your cooking rocks!" I heard Obito compliment my mom.

"Why thank you Obito-kun, be a dear and get both Kaoru and Rin-chan here alright?" She replied, ruffling Obito's hair. He puffed at her before nodding and turned to probably pick us up, only to pause mid-step on his way once he saw us walking to him.

He paused, seemingly sheepish as his eyes closed and head tilted, hand nervously brushing through his own hair. "Kaoru-kun, Rin-chan! Kaoru's mom told me to bring you guys here…"

Rin nodded at him, amused and smiled. "We know, we over heard, we were on our way to the dining table anyways!"

I nodded with her and brought my arm around him and Rin. "Come on, come on! I want to stuff myself full with salmon and tamago!"

Obito laughed. "Didn't you already stuff yourself with them before for lunch?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

I puffed out my chest. "There's no limit to eating what you love!" There most certainly is, but not when it comes to _me _and _my_ salmon and tamago it doesn't!

"Your mom and I would usually restrain you, but because it _is_ your birthday…Go ahead and dive in!" I heard my dad, Hikaru, give me permission to food binge.

I brought my finger below my eye and pulled down, blowing a raspberry at Obito who simply rolled his eyes, blew back a raspberry at me.

Rin simply giggled at us, already used to my mindboggling inconsistent sporadic antics.

"Okay, let's dig in!" I exclaimed, arms wailing about.

"Itadakimasu!" We three chorused, digging in immediately.

"So, Obito, Rin, you guys came in at the same year right?" I asked them. Still nibbling on some of the cake I took.

They both looked at each other before nodding, a smile on each of their lips. …Were they having some sort of private joke or conversation just now?

I raised my eyebrow. "…What was that body language supposed to mean?"

"We did, and in fact, Obito arrived late to the opening ceremony!" Rin giggled. "He looked absolutely down and _lost_ on what to do…It was cute!"

…Obito must not have heard the last bit that Rin said because he continued on the story as if he hadn't heard it at all.

"Y-Yeah, I did, and when I did arrive, everyone was already walking out of the academy…" Obito sighed, his hands combing through his hair again. "Then, I met Rin…"

I blinked owlishly at them… That sounded like as if they were both retelling the story of how they met each other romantically…!

"I saw the only person walking _towards_ the academy instead of away from it, so I was pretty sure it was the late kid who hadn't managed to arrive in time." Rin retold the story, her eyes twinkling in mirth. "I stopped by in front of him and handed him his package! He looked so stricken in gratitude I wanted to squeal at his adorableness!"

Obito flushed. "W-What?! I am _not _adorable!" Heh. He seems to have heard it this time…Then again Rin wasn't trying to be inconspicuous at all… "What I am is _handsome _or _cool_! Not _adorable!_" He whined, arms crossed, as he huffed away flustered.

I laughed, ruffling his hair. He swiped his hands at mine, hands clawed in a cat like manner. "That looks pretty adorable for me…I think I came in the year after right? Right before Kakashi graduated early that is."

Rin nodded, a bit dismayed. "Yeah…And I think even during the opening ceremony day, Obito and Kakashi already disliked each other from day one!"

I cocked my eyebrow at Obito. "Wow, you're pretty unfriendly despite how you look…"

He cocked his eyebrow back at me. "And you're pretty gossipy despite how you look…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's a pretty weak comeback, and anyways, what's wrong with being gossipy? Rin and I gossip pretty much everyday." …I am not ashamed to admit that Rin and I do indeed act like gossipy housewives about the littlest of things everyday.

Rin blushed. "…Kaoru-kun's right, we do."

"Bahhh, you both are terrible." He sniffed, mock hurt. "…By the way what are your dreams Kaoru? Rin-chan?"

I grinned toothily at him. "To become a master of one of my clan's legacy! A sealing master!" I proudly exclaimed, puffing my chest out.

"I want to be a medical ninja, I heard it's pretty hard, but I'm sure I could do well on it! Even Yuu-sensei commends me on my exceptional chakra control, something one needs to master to be a good medical ninja!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully confident.

"Hehehe, your guys' dreams are pretty awesome, but mine beats them in terms of awesomeness hands down!" Obito announced delightedly with a high amount of amour propre. "…My dream is to become a Hokage, a greater Hokage than the previous three!"

"That is a much more awesome dream than mine!" Rin cheered for him. "I believe in you, you would make a great Hokage, Obito-kun!"

"I can't help but agree!" I cheered for him as well. "Your will of fire burns brightly enough for you to be one, Obito-kun!"

"H-Hehehe…You guys think so?" He chuckled nervously, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe that another person believed in him yet again in the same day twice in a row. "…T-Thanks a lot R-Rin-chan! Kaoru!" He stammered, eyes wildly and anxiously dancing between Rin and I, face flushed as his stare lingered on Rin far more than on me.

I stifled my chuckle. It seems Obito has finally fallen for Rin harder than previously… All in a day's work to lead them to happiness and love!

"You're quite welcome Obito-kun!"

"Don't worry about it Obito-kun!"

Rin and I respectively said simultaneously, chorusing at the end. I snapped my head to her, before blinking and bursted into laughter with her.

"Did you hear? Tsubasa-kun fought with Nana-chan again today and this time it was about…" Rin started, voice hushed and intriguing Obito and I as we both listened.

After a while we three took turns in telling stories or exchanging information. "Ah, there's this cool ramen stand that's highly recommended, it's called Ichiraku Ramen! I heard that the ramen they serve are pretty good!" Obito gushed out. I looked at him. I knew that place rocks!

I babbled, grinning widely. "I also heard that too, but from Himawari, and speaking of Himawari… She bought a really cool device from the land of snow yesterday…she showed it off during class break…! It managed to throw a volley of kunai simultaneously!"

Rin nodded approvingly at me, her face enamored in gossip. "I also read in one of the diaries by one of the first settlers of Konoha, that two people by the name of Daichi and Kiyomi of the Shodaime's era had been fighting each other due to some kind of big misunderstanding…" I blinked. Who were they? "Apparently they both knew each other and the whole thing was solved just like that, but Daichi-kun died in the end…It was sad."

"Waaah, how did you even get your hands on those diaries Rin-chan?" I asked her, my eyes wide. "Can you let me have some of them?" Because I have never ever heard of their names at all in any of he history books and primary sources I've ever read at all! _Ever_!

She grinned and me and nodded. Continuing enthralling Obito with more stories and left me to stuff myself full.

I hummed satisfied with my birthday today as I ate my sashimi and salmon maki and watched both Rin and Obito chat with each other excitedly as Obito continued. Obito gesturing wildly with his arms and hands as he told her a story and Rin simply laughed and giggled at him. I smiled to myself. Today is a good day.

In the end, the other family members waved farewell and bid me good luck and happiness on my new age and hugged me. I think I hugged way over my daily quota today, because I feel a bit lackluster at the fifteenth hug I gave to the other family members.

"Okay…are they all gone yet?" I questioned Obito who was sitting on the couch with Rin on his side giggling at my misfortune.

"Nope." I heard someone say behind me and I was lifted to the air. "You didn't give me a hug yet, Kaoru-chaaannn~"

I yelped at that. "I'm masculine damn it! Use –kun! Ku-un!" I repeated syllable by syllable.

"Nah, you'll always be a –cha-an in my heart, Kaoru-chaan!" Rei said hugging me.

I felt myself turn blue. "Uncle! Uncle! I can't breath!"

He let go of me and waved, winking at me before heading out of the door. I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, _now_ they're gone right?"

"I don't get it, what's wrong with your family members Kaoru-kun?" Rin asked me, bewilderment evident on her face.

"…I don't know, I just don't like them that much." I gave a half-hearted answer. The truth was that I despised extended family members, it was partially due to my past experience in my previous life, but eh, whatever. Which is why, I'm somewhat resenting Obito for being related to me.

"...So are you guys going to stay here for a sleep over or what?" I grinned at them both.

They cheered. "You bet!"

* * *

><p>CUT OUT SCENES:<p>

* * *

><p>[#1. Rin | Discontinued | Incomplete]<p>

* * *

><p>I beamed at her. "Rin-chan!" Out of all the other students, I had, for some reason, a close friendship with Nohara Rin, and I don't mind the dread in my gut as I realized how her demise had played out in the end and I cursed at myself and vowed to not have her be used as a way to bring Obito to Madara's side by not letting Obito be stuck underneath that boulder at all.<p>

"So, Rin-chan…How's your love life, eh?" I squiggled my eyebrows at her, and she giggled.

"Well…Kakashi-kun isn't here any longer, so I don't know…It's empty I guess." She sheepishly admitted, smiling.

"What about your other love life? You know who?" I questioned her again, still squiggling my eyebrows at her, causing her to burst into another set of giggles. "Obito-kun?"

I nodded, my eyebrows still squiggling on.

"I…I'm not sure if he really does have a crush at me, he didn't admit it or anything. I also don't want to break his heart, but I don't know how to tell him without breaking it." She admitted, the light heartedness of the situation gone, showing how anxious she is regarding the topic.

* * *

><p>[#2. Obito | Discontinued | Incomplete]<p>

* * *

><p>I bobbed my head up and down. "Well, yeah, sure. Under good caring teachers and efficiently thorough hard work, anyone can be possible to become anything!"<p>

"Y-YOU'RE AWESOME KAORU! EVEN THOUGH YOU DRESS WEIRDLY!" I twitched at his obnoxious and unneeded last remark.

"…What did you say at the end, just now?" I asked him, anger seeping into my question.

He seems to have realized what he had done and immediately covered it up. "You're awesome and you dress awesomely too!"

I gave him a wry smile and laughed. "I'll let you go easy this time around."

He seems to have visibly relaxed and I smirked in smug satisfaction at what I would say next. "Don't expect it to be like this next time though."

Obito widened his eyes and panicked at my threat. "W-Wait! What if I let it out accidentally?"

I grinned. "Then you deal with the consequences." Not like I would actually do something that would harm him, but it was funny to see him to writhe and act so queasy under my stare.

He yelped and immediately ran towards Rin's direction and past her, who was giggling. It seems like she watched the whole affair from afar.

I smiled at her. "Did you enjoy the show?"

She giggled before jokingly acting disappointed with me, her smile was kept conspicuous and the mirth in her eyes giving herself away. "You shouldn't bully Obito-kun like that Kaoru-kun."

I gave her a mocking pained cry of sorrow and I dutifully bowed before her as satirical as possible. "I apologize my mistress ("H-Huh?!" Rin yelped, blushing.), I will be sure to apologize to him right away!"

Running towards Obito, Rin and I dragged one another to him and she sent me a look of set determination that spoke of "Let's-do-this!" feeling. I returned the same look back to her tenfold.

"Obito! Uchiha Obito!" I called him out, and his head snapped to my direction before he recognized me and immediately tried to hightail himself away out of the immediate are. "I'm sorry!"

That seems to have frozen him, and I could see the confusion and curiousity in his eyes as he stared back at me. I mock bowed before him as I apologized. "I went out of line! I shouldn't have bullied you, would you please forgive me?" I tried to sound as nobly saddened as I possibly could to make it seem even more hilarious for Rin to watch.

"Wh-Wha?" I could hear Obito stutter. "Y-Yeah! It's okay! I forgive you! Stop bowing to me, people are staring!"

I looked up and thinned my lips to a line. People indeed were staring, some whispering, most probably spreading out rumours and the like. I almost wanted to groan at it all and end the act, if not for the audience I had to satisfy, Rin. "Thank you very much young maiden!" I gave a small peck to his hand and his face-flushed red as he furiously dashed away from the scene, leaving me blinking as to how Tsundere he's acting. The crowd silently staring at the direction he went into before dispersing into wild chattering, chatting amongst themselves.

I saw Rin walk towards me, her body trembling and face stretched wide with her grin. "O-Oh my god! Kaoru-kun! That was hilarious! Everyone even watched with me! You should definitely do this more often!" Rin choked out between her giggles, and everyone else seems to have realized that it was all just an act and began to loosen up and laugh too. "But, I think you might actually have to chase Obito-kun and apologize for real, this time too. I think with everyone watching, we might have embarrassed him too much."

I blinked at that. "Ehhhh, okay." Trying to pick out Obito from his chakra signature, I chased after him.

"Obito!" I called out ready to apologize, no mockery in it this time. "Could you come out please? I'm apologizing for real this time!"

Sensing his chakra just a bit further away, I continued running pass several training grounds in the academy until I reached the one at the very edge.

There, I saw something quite sickening; several older Uchiha were surrounding and bullying terribly Obito.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Just posting a bunch of old works I found, that's why there's a huge amount of stories being flooded into by me xD Just an FYI for those of you who noticed and are curious as to the reason why I'm uploading multiple stories in a short amount of time!

**Edited [Thursday, November 13, 2014.]: **Fixed grammar mistakes (although there's probably still a lot that I hadn't managed to catch and fix), added and edited some scenes to include more detail and reduced certain details. Wooaahhh, I added two thousand words to my previously eight thousand long first chapter, woaaaaahhh xD!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's going stay over for a sleep over?" My mom asked me, pinching my cheeks. I swatted her arms away and grinned at her.

"These two are!" I exclaimed, putting my arms around both Rin and Obito bringing them closer.

"Aww, you two are adorable! Are you from the same class as Kaoru, Obito-kun? We already know about Rin-chan because she visits us occasionally when Kaoru accompanies her back home!"

I grumbled at that. This was not the time to reminisce about the past mom! These are times of high importance! As in, time to privately discuss with them on tactics on escaping from boulders and avoid being kidnapped!

"Yeah, both Obito-kun and Rin-chan are, mom." I answered her, as I noticed that both Rin and Obito were not answering and were blushing furiously. I wonder why? I wondered. My arms tightened a bit on my hold on them as to prod them to talk.

"Hmmm…" My mom analyzed my face and I stared back at her, blowing a raspberry, only to have the top of my head be bopped by my dad.

"Owww! What was that for?!" I winced, nursing the top of my head in pain, letting go of my hold over Rin and Obito.

"You weren't letting them breathe." Was the simple amused reply I heard from him.

I blinked, looking at Rin and Obito. "Oh, I wasn't? Sorry! You guys should have said something if you couldn't have breathe!"

"…we t-tried, b-but failed…" Rin said, gasping for breath. "…Control your hug power Kaoru-kun…"

"…Y-Yeah, l-like, seriously…!" Obito muttered, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs with oxygen.

I winced, feeling sheepish. "Hahhaa….whoops?"

"Tomorrow, we'll train you on how to control your strength…" Dad muttered, although I could still hear it. "…but you're only six year old…where did your strength come from…?" He paused at that and dad's eyes contemplatively strayed to mom's face. Mom, who had a vein popping out of her forehead, took out her clan's powers, the chains rattling dangerously by her side.

"…What are you trying to say, _anata_?" I heard my mom quietly whisper her anger out, the temperature of the room going down by several notches.

It was in that moment that I decided it was a good time for the three of us, Rin, Obito, and I, to escape the living room and into my room. Ignoring the yelp my dad produced, I dragged the breathless two, Obito and Rin, and grabbed several of the left over food plates and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Okay, we should be safe from mom's chains in here." I told them, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Now, let's go into my room!"

I opened the door wide, and blushed. It was really messy. "Hehehe…Sorry about the mess, I haven't had the time to clean it since there was no time for me to do so."

It was true! After school was over, I had immediately went to Obito's apartment and then back to my home that held a surprise birthday party for me to enjoy, but no time to neither study my books and scrolls nor clean up the place.

"Woah…Your room is like a mini-library with these books and scrolls littering the place." Obito remarked, as he walked into my room, grabbing one of the scrolls out of my shelf. "…Sealing A#192…."

"Ah!" I yelped, flash stepping to him in an instant. "Don't open that! It's my failed attempts in creating my own seals…!"

Then, in a rebellious move, Obito's eye glinted in mischief and he opened it.

_POOF!_

In an instant, several of my haywire seals popped into existence. One of them glowing and activating. "Crap!" I yelled, my eyes staring wildly at them and the glowing seal. "It's one of my malfunctioning exploding tags! Run!"

_BOOM!_

Fortunately, since it was a failure of a seal, it only produced a small amount of fire and boom that I could easily use one of the simple D-rank Suiton jutsus to get rid of it. "Suiton-Mizurappa!" Gushing the water out of my mouth, I put out the fire before it could have spread.

Finishing, I wiped off the left over water from my mouth and ignored the wet floor and turned to face Obito. "…Obito-kun." I sweetly uttered with my eyes closed, and lips tilted up into a smile."When I tell you to not open something, you _don't_, understand…?"

Obito's face was dripping bullets of sweat; he furiously nodded his head in agreement. "Yeap! I won't! Sorry!"

"Hahaha, Kaoru-kun, go easy on Obito-kun, the last time I was in here, I also accidentally opened one of your scrolls that contained your supplies of kunai and wire and got tangled up in them…!" Rin cheerfully proclaimed.

"That's different, Rin-chan! Plus…" I laughed. "I hadn't even done anything yet to him!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "…but you had that look on your face that was saying you wanted to do something…" She told me.

I sheepishly looked away and took a bite out of some of the food I've brought over, nibbling on the left over salmon maki. "…Okay, fine."

"So…" I said in between munches. "What was that about me being widely known in the academy about before Obito-kun?"

Rin looked curiously at Obito and I. "Huh? Did something happen?"

Obito nodded. "Yeah, well, I overheard a bunch of conversation that you…well…did…a…erm..ano…"

I blankly stared at him. "Just spit it out already!"

"…Iheardthatyoubeatuponeoflastyear'sgraduatingstudents!" Was wat shot out of Obito's mouth rapidly like a water hose.

Rin blinked. "Could you say that slower, Obito-kun?"

I nodded, in agreement with Rin's request. "Say it slower and louder! We could barely hear you too!"

Obito sighed but nodded and gulped. "I heard that you beat up one of last year's graduating students!"

I laughed. "That's it? Geez, and here I thought there was some kind of bad rumour spreading around about me, or something! You're too much of a worry wart Obito-kun!"

"S-Shut up!" He blushed flustered. He paused and looked at me. "S-So…Is it true?"

I shook my head at him. "I didn't even know anyone from last year's graduating students so nope. Sorry to have burst your bubble."

He sighed in what seems to be relief. "Thank goodness! I thought for sure you would've– …erm, I mean…Nothing!" He yelped once he saw my fingers twitching into a hand sign.

Rin laughed. "Don't scare Obito-kun too much, Kaoru-kun!"

I smiled at her. "I'll try!" I innocently said before winking at them both.

Obito laughed, seemingly amused by my action. Whereas Rin just rolled her eyes at me.

"So, since we're going to have a sleep over, let me just unpack some futon." I told them. "Don't open anything!" With that I left the room, and went to the storage room, downstairs.

"Hey mom! Dad!" I waved at them as I passed by, seeing them both calm and sipping on their cup of tea. Seems like they managed to resolve peacefully – well, not really if you consider mom's chains… but, eh. – and were now just drinking tea.

"Hello, munchkin!" They both chorused at me. I grinned back at them and continued on my merry way to the storage room.

"Looking for where the futons are at?" I heard my mom ask me as she popped behind me as I entered the storage room.

I nodded my head. "Yeap!" Then I continued walking into the room and flipped on the switch, jumping to do so, because I was still six yea- no sorry, _seven_ years old and not that tall yet.

"So, while I do know this is a sleep over and all, there are two boys and one girl, so I'll have to make Rin-chan sleep in the guest room yeah? What will you three do all night long?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I'll tell her, and I guess we're going to finish the left over food as we chat yeah? That or we might just sleep?" I guessed and I looked at the dusty mirror on the corner of the room. "What's that mom?"

"Ah, that's just a sealing mirror I used to have, don't play with it, alright? It's quite dangerous, only use it in battle." She chided me and I looked at her, my eyes wide and twinkling.

"…Battle huh?" I muttered as I felt my brain churn out ideas. "…Could you maybe teach me how to use it after I graduate from the academy?"

She nodded and patted my head. "Sure, Kaoru. Now, don't forget, _"Thy enemy is thy friend, and thy friend is thy enemy"_."

I rolled my eyes but nodded at her, dragging the ladder on the wall to the side. "Yeah, I know mom, I'll always remember." Always be aware that your enemy can be your friend, as well as, your friend can also be your enemy.

She flashed me a smile. "Good, now, I've just finished making some hot milk green tea for both you and your friends to drink."

I hugged her. "Thanks mom!" …Wait, how could she have made it so fast? Just now…Wasn't she sipping tea with dad and then followed me here? "…But wait, how did you-?"

She cut me off and shrugged at me before smiling. "Shadow clones."

The words died at my lips. "Ah…. Don't you think you're being too reliant on them for daily activities.?"

She laughed and patted my head. "…I'm also a shadow clone. The original is with your dad talking with your friends upstairs."

I looked brazenly up at her from the ground and hurriedly took the futon from the cabinets. "WHAT!"

She smiled and patted my hair cheerfully. "Have fun!"

Sprinting out of the storage room, I heard the shadow clone that was just with me flick off the lights and close the door I had open in my haste to get back to Rin and Obito.

"Hey! Rin! Obito!" I yelled, as I opened the door widely with my foot, my arms full with carrying the futon. "You guys alright?!"

The weirdest scene met my eyes when I saw them. The four of them were sipping on tea in a truly tranquil athmosphere.

"…What." I unintelligibly uttered. Feeling quite stupefied at the whole ordeal. "What."

"Munchkin, close your mouth. It's unsightly for you to open it so widely and for so long." I snapped my mouth shut at dad's order.

"…I…I thought." I stumbled and pointed my hand at mom. "You, you said…!"

She sipped her cup of tea as if it was the most normal thing to do, ever. "I know what I said, I had simply said that your dad and I are talking with your friends, and that's what we've been doing – talking, and then sipping on tea until you suddenly decided to disturb us with your presence."

I stared at my parents puzzled, and looked at Rin and Obito for more elaboration. "…Guys?"

They both sipped on their tea one more time simultaneously before turning their heads to face me. "Yes?" They chorused.

"Er…." I paused, oh well. If you can't defeat them, _join _them. I took a seat and laid down the futons beside me, and grabbed an empty cup and poured some milk green tea to it myself. I sipped it and I think the five of us literally just drank tea in silence for five whole minutes.

"It has been nice chatting with you, please do come by next time." My parents bid farewell to them as they both walked away and closed the door.

I tilted my head, puzzled and asked. "…What was that about?"

Obito shrugged. "Your parents just…told us several things. Nothing to be worried about."

Rin cracks a smile. "Yeah. Nothing to worry about!"

I looked at them blankly before shaking my head. "…Just tell it to me now."

They smiled at me. "We can't."

I cracked my knuckles. Was I bad for resulting in violence? …Probably. Was I worried about what exactly my parents told Rin and Obito? Extremely so.

"…Tell me." Then they pulled out their tongues down and I gasped.

They were like one of ROOT's seals!

"…What did my parents do to you guys?" I asked in horror. I never could have thought my mother would use such seals on my friends! Especially Obito because he's a part of dad's side of the family and Rin because she and I were close buddies since the start of the academy! Noticing their shake of heads, I pushed one of my blank papers, ink and brushes to them. "Just write it down! The seal doesn't work on your hands!"

They both lit up at that and immediately began scribbling things down.

_"Kaoru. Your parents are insane." _Rin quickly noted down.

I grimly nodded at Rin. "They are."

_"Your dad put us in a genjutsu! Like, seriously!" _Obito gestured comically with his hands and arms flailing about.

_"In it, we were shown about several pretty cool training montages. Apparently your mom and dad wants us to be…and I'm quoting your parents Kaoru! "strong enough to support our baby"!"_ Rin took quite a while on writing it out and at the first part, I had been nodding along…Until…That quote.

I choked on my spit and gaped at them both. "What….?!"

"We can now establish your parents are highly overprotective of you! How great!" Rin mustered out, shaking her head.

"…Too overprotective if you ask me, but then again! Hey! I'm not complaining!" Obito laughed. "We gained a bunch of cool ninja information to up our performance! I'm actually quite thankful of your parents for this! Heh!"

"Yeah, you both were able to get training montages in an instant, I wished my dad did that to me…Why doesn't he do that to me?" I whined. I feel a bit left out.

"…Because it's cheating and the Uzumaki don't cheat!"

"Neither does the Uchiha clan! …Despite what our bloodline may tell you, we don't! Honest!"

I heard two incredibly familiar voices, both being my parents' voices. Widenig my eyes, I snapped my head to the direction of their voices.

"When did you both get here?!" I yelped out, gaping and pointing at them.

"We never left." Mom replied, looking quite gleeful.

"Those were our shadow clones." Dad added, overall smug.

Those two asses!

"….Mom, Dad...What was the point of this all?" I questioned them, feeling a tad bit ticked off they had been here the entire time.

"To assess your reaction, and what you plan to do after discovering the seal I've placed on their tongues." She winked at me. "Don't worry, they're not permanent…I promise!"

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Although…" My mom mused. "…I should make a seal on how to prevent writing down vital information as well…Hmmm….How should I do that though…? I need some test dummies- errr, I mean, volunteers first to get a grasp on it…" With that my mom was gone, and my father shook his head at her as he followed behind.

"…Get some sleep kids, it's almost time for your bed time!" I heard dad say on his way out and with that, he closed the door. Leaving the three of us in silence.

"…Why didn't you guys react?" I asked them. Were they, like, not surprised at all?

In response the both of them put out their tongue again, and I shook my head. "You could have at least _look _surprised! Did you know they were there the whole entire time?" I asked them, feeling extremely disgruntled.

Then they both looked at the futons and prepared them. I thinned my lip into a line and sighed. "Fine, be that way. I'll find out sooner or later."

"So, Rin-chan, do you want to sleep with us or in a different room? Considering how Obito-kun and I are boys and you're… a girl." I tried to phrase it carefully. Well, I was a girl too, previously, in my previous life, but it seems like I was reborn as a boy. How odd. Oh well. I'm not too perturbed by it. Not at all.

"Oh." She blinked before flushing red. "Right! Erm, where?"

I chuckled as Obito also flushed red. I wonder what he was thinking about… "It's a guest room right besides my room, on the left."

"Oh okay." She said, rolling up the futon, ready to move into the next room.

I blinked at her. "Err, it's okay you can still leave the futon here. We'll still stay up here and chat and stuff. Plus, there's a bed there for you to sleep on."

"Oh, alright. I never knew that was a guest room though. I've always thought that was a storage room…" Rin mused outloud.

"Eh, the more you now know then, Rin-chan." I shrugged.

"So, continuing the previous gossip…" I started.

The night went past us pretty quickly, and before any one of us knew it, we all fell asleep talking.

* * *

><p>Author's note!<p>

Sorry for the abrupt ending. Didn't manage to put this up according to the deadline :( Sorry! Pretty busy with school! There won't be that much updates anymore! At least, not until the winter exams are done!


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned and stretched my arms. With my eyes closed, I could hear my parents antics and sighed happily, there they go yet again…

Taking a deep breath, I paused. "Mmm…wait…why does my room smell like food…?"

Rubbing my eyes with my hands, I blearily opened them and gaped.

"No….NOOOOOOOOoooo….!" I cried out and fell to my knees in defeat.

Plates of leftover food from the previous day littered my room, as did my two friends, Rin and Obito…

Speaking of which, Rin ended up sleeping in our room with us… How cumbersome…this… will be a pain in the arse to talk about with my mom who I had promised to tell Rin to sleep in the guest room….

I thinned my lip into a straight line as I saw the futon the three of us had been in gossiping and soon after falling asleep in have one of them already be empty.

…did Obito already wake up? I never expected him to be the sort to wake up early…what with how often he comes late to class.

Following after the trail of drool – urgh – I found Obito.

He…he was curled up underneath my table…. I stared at his asleep facial expression and cooed. Awww…he looks adorable asleep. Almost all children do.

I looked over to where Rin was, asleep as well, but she did not turn much in her sleep it seems. What with how little wrinkles there are on her futon's blanket and how not a strand of hair was displaced from her head…She looks adorable asleep as well…!

Okay. I need to stop. I feel a bit creepy staring at children as they sleep and coo over them. Also…why do I feel like I've forgotten something rather important that I should have done the night before, but didn't…? Hmmm…Oh well! No time to dwell on it! I'm pretty sure if it was that important it would reappear in my mind later on!

"Rin-chan…" I softly whispered – and more importantly – how did my previous overdramatic wail of defeat not wake her and Obito up? "Wake up…You fell asleep between me and Obito when we were up all late night gossiping about the students in the academy…."

Apparently having mentioned Obito woke her up immediately and she begin dazedly looking left and right before stopping and looked straight ahead at me.

"…Kaoru? What are you doing in my room? _Why _are you in my room? And-"

"…Birthday party. Sleepover. Crazy parents. Gossiping. Fell asleep. Remember?" I cut her off. Rin paused and thinned her life into a line before mouthing an 'O' and sheepishly laughed.

"Ah, right…did you just wake up?" She asked me.

I nodded. She hummed and looked to where Obito was – he was a couple meters away from her, having rolled from his futon and somehow managed to roll himself to underneath my table – she let out a sigh of relief.

I grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. "…relieved he didn't slobber on you, Rin-chan?"

She sheepishly nodded at me. "…yes."

I laughed and shook my head. "Well…you can head downstairs first for breakfast and I'll wake Obito up."

Rin shook her head at me. "It's fine. I'll wait for you both too!"

I sent her a smile and walked towards where Obito was curled up at… underneath my table…and I don't know how in the world he went from his futon to there, but…it happened.

"…Obito-kun…Wake up…Rin's waiting for us…come on…" I shook him lightly. No response.

I shook him heavily. No response too.

I sighed and took a deep breathe in and screamed. "WAAKKEEE UPPPPPP!" In the corner of my eye, I saw Rin clamp down on her ears with her hands.

Well…this was frustrating.…he barely even twitched.

I frowned. Well… I didn't want to do this…but…

I leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Kakashi and Rin eloped to-"

"WHAAAT?!" Obito shrieked and our foreheads once again met one another.

"Ow…" I winced, holding my head in pain. "…did you have to scream _that _loud? It didn't happen, I just said it to wake you up…"

Rin blinked. "What did you say to Obito-kun, Kaoru-kun?" She asked me.

I sweated. "Erm, nothing too bad, Rin-chan." I chuckled.

"Yeah…Mind explaining what that whole ruckus was about?" I heard my mom's voice saunter into the door as did the sound of it opening.

"Ohayo kaa-san!" I cheerfully waved to her from my position under the table with Obito still nursing his head from having hit the roof of the table.

"Ohayo my little munchkin, mind explaining what the whole noise was about…?" My dad asked as he too entered.

"Ohayo tou-san!" I greeted him. "Nothing too bad. I was just waking Obito up and he overreacted."

"…I did not…!" Was the futile attempt to defend himself by Obito.

"You did, Obito-kun." Rin giggled. "All Kaoru-kun did was whisper something to you and you immediately woke up screaming!"

"…I…I did?" He blushed, looking away. "W-well…I guess I did…but it wasn't for an unreasonable reason!"

I smirked. Hoh. Did he want to say what I whispered to him? "Oh? Obito? You mind telling us the reason then?"

Obito flushed and shook his head. "N-No…!" He yelped.

I laughed. "Alright then! So…let's eat breakfast and hurry up because I think we might be late to the academy if we keep this up."

Rin and Obito froze. "Ah…I didn't bring my school stuff at all before…" Obito sheepishly admitted.

"…neither did I." Rin confessed.

I smiled at them both. "You both can borrow mine for today, it was my fault for suddenly inviting you both for a sleep over anyways! …although I am glad you accepted the offer!"

"Oh? Seriously? Alright! Thanks Kaoru-kun! You're the best!" Obito whooped.

I grinned. "Well, it is technically my fault that you both didn't manage to bring any school supplies. So I'm just doing what my duty tells me."

Rin laughed. "You have a sense of duty as a seven year old?"

I puffed my chest. "Why yes! Yes, I do!"

She laughed. "Alright then."

"Hey, munchkin, Rin-chan, and Obito-kun. While I know you both are pretty happy and ecstatic…you might want to look at the time." My dad told us.

I blinked and looked. Gah! It's already seven!

"Guys! Seven! Speed eating! Let's go!" I yelped and ran down gulping down my food like a starved man before rushing back within five minutes and organizing my school stuff.

Opening my cabinet, I took out several two bags I keep as spares and threw them to Rin and Obito. "You guys can use this!"

"Wow…they're already filled with school supplies…?!" I grinned and nodded at Obito's reaction.

"Yeap! You better treat them well…as in don't get them dirty, don't get them torn, don't get them lost, don't…Gah! No time to dwell on it! We need to go, go, go!" I yelped as I stopped in the middle of my nagging as I noticed the time had striked 7:15!

"Bye kaa-san! Tou-san!" I yelled as I speed hugged and kissed them on their cheeks as farewell. "Come on, Rin-chan! Obito-kun! No time to waste!"

"Y-Yeah but…we can't keep up with you K-Kaoru." Rin said as she ran besides me.

"Don't kill me for this, but I don't want to be late." I quickly told Rin and Obito as I formed two shadow clones who immediately picked the both of them up and carried them on their backs.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" I yelled and somehow managed to skillfully avoid bumping into anyone.

"We made it in time!" I whooped in joy as two of my shadow clones poofed away and Rin and Obito landed in a pile of heaps on the floor.

"Let's sit together, come on!" I cheerfully dragged the both of them.

I heard a cough. "Ahem."

I blinked. "Yes?" I asked and turned around only to come face to face with an incredibly enraged Yuu-sensei.

"…Ohayo, Yuu-sensei…!" I nervously greeted Yuu-sensei.

"…Ohayo, Kaoru-kun, Obito-kun, Rin-chan….Mind telling me why you three came in almost late?" I gulped.

"Well…Yesterday was my birthday party…-" I started, but was immediately cut off.

"Oh? Happy Birthday Kaoru!" Yuu-sensei flipped a 180-degree and cheerfully congratulated me, the whole entire class following suit. "Happy Birthday, Kaoru!"

"You're what? Seven now? Happy Seventh Birthday!" I chuckled. "Thank you sensei and everyone else!"

"So, to continue, we had a sleep over, they forgot to bring their school stuff for today and…we kind of woke up late and had to sprint and…yeah." I ended up lamely.

Yuu-sensei hummed and nodded. "Fine then, the three of you are off the hook since yesterday was your birthday Kaoru."

I grinned at Yuu-sensei in gratitude. "Thanks Yuu-sensei!"

"Don't mention it, now get back to your seats! Class starts…" He paused. "Now!"

I sweat dropped at him. I can't believe Yuu-sensei waited for the bell… Wow.

Sitting back at my usual place, I grinned at Rin and Obito, and the random Yamanaka look alike kid. I blinked. Wow. So many bags under his eyes and around it…He looks like a panda. He looks a tad bit more tired than he usually is like for some unknown reason today.

"Pssst…Hey…" I whispered to the Yamanaka look alike. "You alright? You look a bit tired than you normally are."

The Yamanaka look alike looked around in confusion before pointing a finger to himself. "Me?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm talking to you."

He shook his head confusedly at me. "…erm, no. Not really…I don't think I am…I've just stayed up a bit later than usual. That's all." He worriedly whispered and took some quick glances at the teacher as he whispered.

I quietly hummed. "Hmmm, oh really? Okay then, you just looked a tad bit more tired than you normally are that's why I asked. If you're not good then!" I tried to cheerfully whisper.

He stiffly nodded before rigidly turning his head back and listen to the lecture being taught. I hummed again. He really looks like a Yamanaka…Maybe I should ask him? …or not…? Hmm…Tough decision.

After a few minutes just staring intently at nothing, I decided to ask him.

"What's your name?" I whispered asked him.

He blinked at me. "…Tadashi. Yamanaka Tadashi."

I hummed and smiled. So I was right…! ….pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes does equal into a Yamanaka clan member… I feel somewhat racist and stereotypical now…

Errrr. I mean nothing!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kaoru! Uzumaki Kaoru!" I grinned.

He sent me a small smile. "…It's nice to meet you too, Kaoru-san."

"…Now, Kaoru-kun, I know yesterday was your birthday and all…but don't think you can immediately take advantage of that and start ignoring my lectures and to actually chat during class time…!" Yuu-sensei said as he bopped my head with the black board's dust eraser.

I twitched. My…My hair…! Looking at the puff of white dust on my shoulder and on my once previously ruby colored hair was covered with white ghastly flour like dust.

"…sensei…!" I growled. "…why did you have to do that…?!"

"Because you weren't paying attention and…" He made a couple of hand signs, and I blinked. I recognized them…Genjutsu? "…here! That should cover up the dust until you go home and get yourself cleaned."

I hummed and lifted a strand of my hair. Where it was once previously covered in dust, it looked clean but I could still feel the dust resting on top of it. So I was right. It was a genjutsu.

"Stop mumbling and pay attention!" I heard Yuu-sensei snap at me again. Urgh.

"Sorry!" I yelped as my head was bopped yet again by another dusty eraser…! How many did he have anyways?!

_Kaoru-san…I think it might be best for you to stop chatting during class and pay attention before Yuu-sensei throws another eraser at you again…_

I blinked. …Did I just…hear someone talk in my mind…?

I paused. The only person I know that might be able to do such a thing was… I craned my neck a bit to the right and saw Tadashi send a small smile and wave to me.

I grimaced and eyed Yuu-sensei before deeming it to be safe to communicate with Tadasi, tried to whisper to the Yamanaka sitting besides me again. "…Tadashi…did you just talk to me in my mind?"

He looked at me, paused, and shook his head. "No…" He quietly whispered back. "I don't think I did…"

I blinked. "Huh. Oh, okay then…never mind!"

The class went by pretty quickly soon after, with my mind musing over what in the world or who in the world was talking in my head.

"Kaoru-kun!" I heard Rin say. "What were you talking about with Tadashi-kun?"

I shrugged. "Well…I asked him if he was alright since he looked a tad bit more tired than usual and well, asked his name among other things."

Obito laughed. "Man, it was hilarious when Yuu-sensei caught you and Tadashi-kun chat…! He was so pissed and just immediately threw an eraser at you! Hahaha!"

I twitched. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Although…you guys…"

I paused. They paused and curiously looked at me. "Yeah?" Rin asked.

"…are most of the Yamanakas born with only pale blond hair and pale blue eyes?" I asked them as we walked to our next class, Taijutsu class. Seems like today was sparring if not for the crowd awaiting us was any sort of indication. I swear, every time we do a spar, a bunch of older kids from other classes who has break right now watches us.

Rin sputtered at that. "W-What, no! Kaoru-kun! Of course not! We also have Nana! She's a Yamanaka but has auburn hair and deep brown eyes! Not everyone of the same clan would have the same hair colour and eyes…! If they do…that would either be considered as inbreeding or coincidence that the clan members managed to marry others who have similar physical features as them!"

Obito nervously laughed at that. "Y-Yeah! Didn't you know that Kaoru-kun?"

I raised an eyebrow at Obito. "…don't most of your clan's members look alike though…?"

He froze at that and waved at me dubiously. "Sssh!" He hissed as he raised a finger to his lips and stared at me with an unusual grim expression. "…we don't talk about such things here…!"

I blinked. Huh. So it was a sensitive subject? I paused. Pfft, how could it not be? "Ah, sorry! But then why does most of the Yamanakas I know have pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes though then?" I asked.

Rin shrugged. "…coincidence?"

"Yeah, probably coincidence." Obito agreed with her.

"Well, then how do y-" My sentence was cut off by a rather loud voice.

"OKAY! SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Yuu-sensei yelled at us.

We three stopped talking and immediately everyone around us also started to quiet down and listen to Yuu-sensei talk.

"Now, as you can probably already see, some of your seniors are here to observe the new crops of ninja to spar today! Isn't that right class 3A-B?" Yuu-sensei asked the seniors sitting on the benches set behind us. ll

"Yeah!" They all cheered. …This somewhat feels like an underground illegal gladiator match filled with underage children instead of captured and enslaved men.

"…first match is…!" Yuu-sensei dramatically called and paused. "Fujioka Himawari….!"

I cheered. "Yeah! Kick ass Himawari!"

"Use the thing you showed us last time!" Someone else in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah!" A bunch of people cheered, including Obito and myself. Rin's just giggling. Pffft, she needs to cheer too! I know she agrees with the crowd!

"…and Uzumaki Kaoru!"

I blinked. "Wait, with who say now?!"

"Hahaha! Good luck Kaoru-kun!" Rin cheered for me as Obito pushed me to the centre cackling madly as he did so.

Before I even knew it, I was facing face to face with Himawari.

"Errr…" I tried to protest, but was given a rather quick reaction timing by Yuu-sensei's reprimanding glare. "…never mind."

He smiled. "Okay, form the seal of confrontation before you both start the fight…! Remember, there are no rules other than strictly only using Taijutsu techniques!" I heard Yuu-sensei tell us.

I nodded and smiled at Himawari. "May the best fighter win."

She placidly smiled back at me. "Yes, may the best fighter win."

We both formed the seal of confrontation and waited for Yuu-sensei's signal.

"Okay. On 3…" I held my feet down to prepare myself for a burst in speed. "2…"

I narrowed my eyes into slits and grinned at Himawari who still held her placid expression. "1…! Start!"

I pushed my feet hard against the ground and rebounded to Himawari. She immediately dodged my attack and aimed a punch to my face. I fortunately let my body go limp halfway to avoid the punch and caught myself before hitting the ground and swiped a kick to her chest.

The kick made contact to her chest and she coughed before immediately back flipping away from my dash towards her.

The crowd started to cheer and jeer.

"Ooooh! Go get her Kaoru!" I twitched. That was most definitely Obito… What was he doing cheering for me…?! It's not honorable at all! Keep silent!

Aiming another punch to her chest, she swiftly dodged it and managed to kick me in the shin. I winced.

"Yeah! Himawari! Show him who's the boss!" …That sounded like Tadashi… So he knows Himawari? Well…everyone knows Himawari ever since she shown off the weapon that shoots volleys of kunai from the Snow country. But…he sounds rather close to her…

Taking Himawari's moment of distraction when she strayed her eyes to the crowd, I swept my feet down and it made contact to her legs in an attempt to make her fall, but she managed to regain her momentum before she actually did fall and kicked me in the face on my cheek.

Cough up some saliva and blood, I grimaced as my teeth felt the brunt force of her strike to my cheek and felt them rattle in pain.

Himawari didn't waste a moment and continued to mercilessly pound me with her kicks.

After enduring several more of her kicks, I managed to regain my momentum and ignore the pain I'm feeling. Focusing, I saw the direction of where her leg was going to and managed to stop it in time by catching her knee and from that I gripped my hold on her knee and _turned_.

I let go of my grip on Himawari and let her bounce off to the ground. She ended up flying a couple meters away from me.

"Holy crap, this kid's amazing!" …I have no idea who that is, but they sound like a senior and _holy shit _I should not be distracted by the crowd!

I somehow managed to catch her feet in time when she had lunged at me from her position on the ground a couple meters away from me and with a heave managed to throw her yet again several meters away from me.

"Kaoru-kun! Goooo!" I blinked. Rin? That sounded like Rin, but she usually doesn't cheer… Craning my head a bit to the right so I could still keep an eye on Himawari and manage to catch a glance of the people behind me. I saw that, why yes, Rin was indeed cheering for me and so was Obito with how he sent me a cheesy thumbs up.

I shook my head amused. Well, seems like I've gained several sup-

"Don't look away when you're sparring me." Himawari coldly told me as she managed to punch me several meters away from her and myself closer to the crowd. I shivered. Talk about cold.

I took a stance and cockily grinned. "Sorry, I thought it would have took you longer to have stood up from that."

"…then you must be highly underestimating me." She coldly remarked to me.

I laughed. "…probably." With that, I immediately lunged at her with a kick to her ribs, only to have missed.

We both paused and assessed one another and I smirked. "Nice reflexes, but think you can dodge these?" I asked her.

She blinked at me and narrowed her eyes once she saw me circle around her to create an illusion of multiples of myself .

"You're…here!" She stated as she aimed a punch to where I was. Nice!

I caught her punch and grinned. "…gotcha!" I cheerfully yelled as I used her momentum to flip her back to the ground and elbowed her gut.

I saw her about to elbow me back and managed to twist my body around to dodge the attack and flip her to the ground, this time her face to the ground instead of her back to the ground.

"I win, right?" I asked Yuu-sensei as I held Himawari down with my body as I sat on her.

Yuu-sensei sent me a look before shaking his head and nodded. "…Uzumaki Kaoru is the winner…!"

The crowd cheered and I saw Rin clap happily and Obito whooping in joy and clapping the loudest as well as screaming out "WOOOOH!" the loudest too.

"Nice Uzumaki!" I hear someone cheer me.

I grinned at them and waved. "I managed to win…! Yeah!"

Then I paused and nervously laughed. "Well, I kind of wasn't expecting to win, but…oh well." I stood up from sitting on Himawari and offered my hand to her.

"…you didn't?" Himawari questioned me surprised. "You were…rather confident and goading me at the same time…I'd rather think that indicates you would have thought you would won?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly with my other hand as my right one was preoccupied dangling in air waiting for her to accept it. "Well, I, sort of, you know…just…went with the flow and used bravado to try and pummel through?"

She hummed and in the end, finally, took my hand. I pulled her up and helped her get out of the center for the next spar.

"Himawari…! Are you alright?" I heard Tadashi go over to us and worriedly ask her.

She waved it off. "I'm fine Tadashi…You just focus on class…who knows, you might be up next."

He froze at that, and relented. "…fine, I'll…I'll be sure to see you later after class is done during lunch break, alright?"

Himawari sent him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fine Tadashi."

Tadashi blushed but immediately scurried off elsewhere into the crowd.

"Well then…Do you mind sending me to the nurse? I think you've broken one of my ribs…" She asked me.

I blinked. Paused. Panic. "Ah! Did I really?! Shoot! Sorry! I wasn't really watching my strength….!" I babbled.

Seeing her rather strict gaze at me, I froze. "Well, not…not that I have anything much to say…erm, Okay. Let's bring you to the nurse's office…!" I nervously rambled on.

"…next fight. Nohara Rin..." My ears twitched at that and I looked back. "…and Nara Tsubasa, please come to the center."

"Good luck, Rin-chan! I know you can do it!" I heard Obito cheer for her.

I grinned. "Rin-chan! I have to send Himawari to the nurse, but I'll be sure to come back to see you kick some ass! So draw it out for me, would you?"

I saw Rin look at me and sent me a nod. "I'll try my best!" She cheered back.

"The rules are the same as the previous round! Taijutsu only…Now…! Begin!" Was the last thing I heard as I accompanied Himawari back into the academy's halls with my arm underneath her arm and helping her walk to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>CUT OUT SCENES:<p>

* * *

><p>[#3. Obito | Discontinued | Incomplete]<p>

* * *

><p>I smirked. Hoh. Did he want to say what I whispered to him? "Oh? Obito? You mind telling us the reason then?"<p>

Obito flushed but nodded. I blinked. Huh? Seriously? Okay then…

"You whispered to me that Rin and I eloped…!" I gaped at him. Then looked at my parents and Rin's reaction.

I flinched and backed away, holding my hands up. "I did not…! I said _Kakashi _and Rin, not you Obito!"

"…oh." He blankly said, eyes downcast.

* * *

><p>[#4. Kaoru | Discontinued | Incomplete]<p>

* * *

><p>"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" I yelled and somehow managed to not bump into anyone with the speed I had been going. I paused and stopped myself in front of school.<p>

"…the gates are closed." I bit out, staring at the sign in front of it.

_Closed for the festival tonight! We hope to see everyone else in the festival! _

I turned to them. "…well. Did any of you know today we're going to have a festival?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Hey! Happy holidays to everyone and Merry Christmas!

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with stuff in real life. Hahaha.

I hope everyone has a merry and cheerful time during the holidays~ ^^

The next update will probably be sometime in 2015…! So…see you 'til then! :)


End file.
